A Promise shared by two
by ProtoPhinbella
Summary: Plans for the Future, What one feels he must do in order to move foward, A promise shared by two souls who have more in common then they think, A One shot,


(A/N this is set During Lowrider's Summer of Love story and A little after)

(A/N there is a difference in this tale and Chapter 19 of Lowriders Summer of Love)

(A/N I don't own Phineas and Ferb, Dan Povenmire and Jeff Swampy Marsh are the ones that do)

(Beyond this point is a narration point of view style story)

~Irving~

As I sat in my Box seat since my Folks were VIP's here at the Tri State Concert Hall

Watching Katie. a Girl I had always admired from afar, but I don't dare approach her, for fear of ostracizing her from the only people she called her friends, and the fact I fear I'd end up getting hated for just being alive

I was positively moved by the emotions she displayed on the stage

She was a true blue beauty from the way she moved on the stage

I wanted to tell her how I felt about her after the show, but I soon discovered it was impossible for me to do so, because Isabella and her friends would see me and her and then she would end up hating me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that was the case

As I over hear her, talking to her Grandmother about going to The Bolshoi Academy in Moscow in about 3 years

I knew that time was running out for me

If I didn't tell her how I felt about her, before Three years had passed

She would be boarding a plane to Moscow then she would be half way around the world too far beyond my reach

I needed something to cheer me up but I didn't know what I need

* * *

><p>*5 hours later*<p>

The Danville's got Talent show came to a close

As I watched Katie drive off, I figured there wasn't much reason for me to stay so I grabbed my Motorcycle (A/N He gets his Motorcycle license when Phineas and Isabella were in Las Vegas for those who have read a Summer of love) I start it up, I ride home

*About three hours later*

I make it home, I Park My Motorcycle next to the Garage since Albert had taken the 3rd slot in the Garage with his car (A/N Phineas and Ferb do an Extreme makeover of Irving's House so that it has a three car Garage and a medley of other stuff) I'm However to Preoccupied to be mad at him, so I put the weather cover on my Motorcycle

As I walk inside Albert was waiting, he handed me a paper with a smile

Normally Albert would be all "How this happened I'll never know" and or "Lucky"

I look over the letter; a closer look revealed that it was Stanford saying that I'm at that point on their Application list that I'll know if I've been accepted by the end of my senior year, in addition they are exceedingly pleased with my transcript thus far

Was I going to stop there, No, No I will not

Then it occurred to me Katie will need an agent and a lawyer and the fact Stanford was just within spitting distance of Hollywood didn't hurt either, I was too ecstatic for words, I'd be able to be near Katie and their wouldn't be anybody to object

I then had a vision of making Katie's name the Biggest in the history of Ballet, there wouldn't be not a soul on earth that does not know Katie's name

I hurried to my Room

* * *

><p>*Later in Irving's Room*<p>

~Irving~

As I looked out my window I had a pretty good view of the Stars

I decided that I'd would however long it would take I would become a celebrity agent that also doubles as an attorney

No longer would I be viewed as a burden, a stalker well technically I'd still be stalking but only for the right reasons

But something had occurred to me, since Katie was around 15 and the fact she's not to bad a dancer and I pretty much a year ahead of everyone else so that means I'll have approximately 5-6 years give or take a couple months to Get my Degrees in Marketing and Business and the necessary degrees to become an attorney and apprentice under a Celebrity Agent and become a master agent myself (A/N I Know this isn't really feasible (do able))

I knew what I wanted to do with my life

There was something else that was bugging me

It was something I sensed from Katie

I wasn't sure of how to make sense of it

So I figure I do a little investigating

I grab my coat and hurry out of the house

* * *

><p>*Later after about two hours of walking*<p>

~Irving~

I was strolling around neighborhood glancing at the houses

Since eventually they would be the last site of Danville and the last memories I would have of the neighborhood I grew up in

In my stroll I spotted an oh to familiar figure

It was Katie

I glance around to see if anybody was looking, then carefully I make my way to her window

Then with a stethoscope I keep in a secret place after I put the parts that would go into my ears

I applied the other end to the window

I hear her Crying (A/N the Following is a summary)

She's depressed she got what she set out for, to be taught be Professional Ballet dancers

But at what cost by the time she gets back, she won't be able to show it anybody or have anybody to share it with since everyone will have undoubtedly have started lives together

(A/N end summary)

I was faced with a problem

Which was how do I make it so that her completely legit fears do not become a reality?

I guess I would need a while to think on the subject,

For the next month the question of how I could help her occupied my thoughts

And during that time Candace's Wedding had come and gone just like that

Then it finally dawned on me

The answer to the question at hand was simply

I needed to give her a method of revisiting her memories

A scrap book

But then I realized a small problem

All the Scrapbooks I ever made have only revolved around two People, Phineas and Ferb

Then it finally made sense,

Why my fear of approaching her appeared so legit

They figure I would make and mold her in accordance to my likes, dislikes, and interests

I needed to prove them all wrong and I knew just the way to do it

Luckily I spent a sufficient amount of time for Phineas and Ferb to rub off on me to a degree

I went to my Computer; I pulled up a Document for a Bonfire I've been planning in the event my Phineas and Ferb related passion is getting in the way of my life path

I then pulled out a bank book of money I've been putting aside for Caters and other such stuff

I print one document since I would be running that document through the copier later

* * *

><p>*About Twelve months worth of planning later*<p>

It was after sophomore year

And I was ready to make By far the biggest move I ever made in my life

All that I needed was to deploy the invites

As I stood out side of Phineas and Ferb's Backyard, a part of me froze not wanting to go through with it

But my memory of Katie crying might as well have slapped some sense into me in a semi literal sense

I grab the handle on the gate I push it open

There lay Phineas and Ferb and their Girlfriends Isabella and Gretchen

Just relaxing under the tree without a care in the world

As much as I hate to interrupt such a touching moment

I not only needed to I had to or otherwise I'd chicken out

"Hey Guys," I called out "Ladies" I said with a glance at the Girls

They turn to face me

"Hey Irving, Whats up" Phineas said

" Just Delivery" I said holding out my invites

"Of what in specifically?" Isabella asked with understandable concern

"Invites to a bonfire, Food and drinks are being catered, and the Fire Department will be on standby" I said

I start to walk to the Gate but before I even touch the door I turn back to face them

"The event is tonight, so come with empty stomachs and Cameras" I said like one would anticipating a question

"Why Cameras" I hear Ferb Ask

"You'll understand why when you get there, Bring something warm it's gonna be cold tonight other then that the dress code is basically whatever you want"

* * *

><p>*That night*<p>

~Irving~

As I place a tarp over what I'd be burning

I glance over to see the Fire Department had sent engine #3 to deal with the bonfire (A/N Should it get out of control

About a couple minutes later

The people I had invited had come

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Isabella, Gretchen, Ginger, Milly, Adyson, Katie, Holly have all answered my invites

They were chatting amongst themselves

It was difficult to hear what they were saying

But I could tell that they were wondering the nature of this gathering

"Evening everybody" I spoke

This gets everyone to stop talking

"I wish to thank you all for coming,"

"Your welcome" I hear Holly say

"Now for the reason I call you all out here,"

This gets everyone attention

"Recent Events from a couple months ago, and last summer had me take a good clear view of what you've seen me as," I said

"You all see me as nothing more than a Child without a plan for the future" I said recalling my Observation

I look to see faces that suggest that they're going to object

"Even if you deny it, It changes nothing, so to prove I'm no longer that child you see" I said Before they could utter a word

The "even if you deny it, it changes nothing" part prevented them from speaking

I made my way to the pile covered by the Tarp

As I Pulled the tarp I could tell they were all surprised by what they see

I stood before them

"The only way I see to prove to all of you that I'm Growing up, is for me to burn the things I gathered that gave my life meaning, this isn't all of it however" I said

They donned looks that said "Figures"

"Because I wish to give Phineas and Ferb this" I said pulling out a pile of Scrapbooks I have of them

"This is everything you did over the summers that I have records of, I took the liberty of organizing them in Chronological order, so therefore you never have to think of the memories" I said handing my scrapbook pile over to them

They look at the scrapbooks with a smiles on there faces

I picked up a Lit torch I bring the torch over to the pile

The Oil soaked Phineas and Ferb Paraphernalia caught fire very quickly

As the Fire spread

I look at Katie

Tears were flowing from my eyes I managed to keep my self from crying

I walk away, still with the feeling no matter what I do, I'll never be able to have her

~Katie~

As I watch Irving walk away, I could easily tell this wasn't an easy decision for him to make

Because all of his life he worshipped Phineas and Ferb and the ground they walked on

And for him to destroy the one thing that made him happy means he's not messing around

I mean he's been in that state of mind since the show which convinced my grandmother to get me into the Bolshoi Academy in Moscow, Last I check She's got my lodging all set to go, she's working to get me enrolled, and get a decent mode of transportation since The cars over there suck (A/N irrefutable fact)

Before I go over to him I glance over at everyone else Isabella was the only one looking at me

She moved her lips to make it look like she was saying "Go get him, Girl"

I responded in the same way and said "Thanks, Chief I so owe you one"

So with Isabella's Support, I quickly make my way over to Irving

I found him sitting on a bench he was looking up at the night sky

I quietly as I can make my way towards him

~Irving~

As I gaze up at the stars

Feeling a piece of my ambition flow away

"A penny for your thought" said a female voice

I look in the direction I heard the voice

And wouldn't you know it there was Katie

Standing at least arm's length

"Oh Hey Katie, What's up" I said surprised to see her

"That was an incredibly grown up thing for you to do, getting rid of your Phineas and Ferb Collection and paraphernalia, I guess this wasn't an easy decision" she said with a quick glance back at the inferno

"I Guess it was, " I said with an evident smile also glancing back at the Inferno "and quite the contrary "

"What do you mean" She asked

"If the one thing that gave my live meaning is getting in my way, then there is no other course of action" I said

Silence prevaded the air , with exception for the sounds of the Bonfire in the Distance

I wanted to know what the low down was regarding her and the Bolshoi Academy in Moscow, So I figure now would be a good time to ask

"Quick question, when do you go to The Bolshoi Academy in Moscow?" I ask

"My Grandmother has me slated to enroll there one week after graduation, why do you ask?" Katie responds, curious as per why I was asking

"I've been accepted into Stanford" I said with a out of the blue kind of feel

"I plan to be an attorney that doubles as a agent and Publicist" I added on

"Irving that's great" she said clearly happy for me

"Only problem everyone else will have started their lives without me in it" I said slightly depressed

Katie had a face that pretty much spoke for herself

~Katie~

as Irvings Voice echoed in my head

He feared the same thing as I did

I then figured out what I could do to help him

~Irving~

"Then perhaps, I can remedy that problem" She said with a hand on my shoulder

Before I had even a second to even react

I felt the most amazing sensation on my lips (A/N Do I even need to say it?)

It ended as quickly as it started

I was Happy for the kiss while at the same time disappointed because of the fact that we would be on opposite ends of the world regardless of what we do

Then I figured what I could do to create a spur for the both of us

"All Right Katie Let's make a promise to each other"

"I will become the best attorney and Celebrity agent I can be, in the five to six years you'll be out of the country"

She responded "and I will become the greatest Ballet Dancer the World has ever seen"

* * *

><p>~Author~<p>

It was after this promise they watched the Bonfire hand in Hand until everyone else left

as the Sun rose that in the Mid November Sky, the fire had successfully burnt away all of the Phineas and Ferb Items

The Fire Department went home

Irving and Katie watched the ashes of his childhood works blow away in the early morning breeze

Two years had passed

The two were finally at Richmond International Airport

To their shock The Gates to flights bound for California and Moscow were right next to each other

Irving and Katie knew that this was going to be the last time they would see each other

So as a parting gift Irving gave another scrapbook he made only for her

She responded by simply giving Irving an even more passionate kiss then back at the bonfire

As they broke the kiss they parted

Irving passed through his gate to Go to California

Katie went through her gate to go to Moscow

One thing they had in common, they were both on Planes under the United Airlines banner (A/N A very real airline of which I make no claim to)

Which was poetic in itself, since they'll be in opposite's parts of the world

In the game of Distance apart

Climate (A/N Sunny California, to generally Warm to Frigid Russian winter)

Culture (A/N Communist Russia, Democratic USA)

Yet the bond they forged will keep them close to the point where they might as well be right next to each other

As their respective planes left Richmond International, sure they were leaving behind the world they new

But they would be back

To fulfill the promise they made to each other

And maybe a secret promise

* * *

><p>*Around 6 Years later*<p>

~Irving~

As I stand at the Entrance of Richmond International (A/N Real Airport)

In a suit and tie, with a lab top and Briefcase

It was after 6 grueling years of metaphoric Blood, Sweat and Tears of Studying, I know can dub my end of the promise fulfilled

Now became the question did Katie Fulfill her end of the Promise

I was currently holding a sign with the name Katie Martinov on it(A/N If I was to give Katie a last name), and I hung it on my back

I was soon regretting that move, because after about 25 minutes after they had announce the arrival of one of the flights from Moscow had arrived

I felt a finger tapping me on the shoulder

This makes me jump a little

I turn to face the person who tapped my shoulder

And y'all, I might as well have died because I was looking at a true blue heavenly body which might as well be called an angel

Because there stood Katie with a figure which blew my mind away, I couldn't help but allow my eyes to wander up and down that heavenly frame

(A/N in response to the sign) "I am Katie Martinov" she said, this snaps me out of my little trance

"Let me properly introduce myself, I know you already know me from the past, but please Humor me"

I clear my throat "Irving McAllister, Agent, Publicist, and Attorney at Law, at your service" I said while pulling my business card out of my blazer

"It's certainly a pleasure to meet you" she said back to me

I felt thirsty and no way was I going to have a drink here at the Airport

"Come with me I have something you'll need to see"

*Later at a café about a mile away from the airport*

~Irving~

"Here" I said sliding a folder I had in my suitcase over to Katie

~Katie~

I open the folder

Apparently he had a premonition of what I was going to ask

"My track record"

A closer examination of the contents showed that it was of every single court case he partook in

Every court case Irving took on behalf of the Federal prosecution He Won

All the Court cases when he was appointed to defend someone although about a quarter of the cases he just handed off on someone else but all in all all the people he was appointed and stuck with them they all were able to live another day

All other cases were just like the prosecution He won every single one of them

I didn't even need to see his track record as an agent and Publicist to know he's going to be an asset to my career and assentation to the greatest ballet dancer in the world

I close the folder and hand it back to him

"Irving McAllister you're hired" I said

~Author~

As Katie signed the contract that she thoroughly looked over

They parted for their first gig

All though she didn't know who she was performing for

After she finished dancing to Pachelbel: Canon and Gigue In D- Canon

Irving flipped on the house lights

To her shock she found that she was performing for not only her friends, she also noticed she had performed for her **entire **family

It was until later, Katie had found out that Irving made a secret promise that the first audience Katie would perform in front of was there friends and family

She eventually made a promise to herself to keep it professional between them in the workplace

When not in the workplace she would make him her Boyfriend and then some

As Days turned into years

They will always remember the Promise they made to one another

During that bonfire all those years ago


End file.
